Rain on my Parade
by irmalin
Summary: A few years after the defeat of Trigon, the titans begin to branch out. What happens when Raven encounters a certain pink-eyed enchantress in a local bar? Please read and review, only M just in case
1. Chapter 1

"One more dance? Pleeeeease?" Raven rolled her eyes and gave the blonde a sad smile. "I'm actually pretty tired. Plus, that goth from before looks keen to go again"

Pandemonium. Not only was it the name of the bar Raven currently occupied, but it was also a brief summary of the majority of her night. Since the Titans ditched the "Teen", Raven had been inducted into a small, tight-knit group of students; all decidedly alternative in their personalities and styles. Despite the initial tension caused by her association with a group of citizens, eventually the other Titans simmered down and grew to like her new friends: none more than Cyborg who was an almost-groupie himself- despite skipping the gay clubbing side of things.

Which was not only tiring for the twenty-something half-breed, but mind boggling as to why she let Kyle drag her along on these trips.

Kyle - given name Kylie - was the one who started Raven's transition to a more 'normal' life. A trip-crash between the girls at the library had set off a weekly tea-house routine, which had most recently ended with a party and Raven's introduction to the rest of her new friends. Kylie was short and feisty, with plenty of piercings and an appetite for paperbacks only equaled by her absolute chocolate addiction. They were polar opposites in many ways, but best friends under all accounts; probably, Raven reasoned, why she let Kyle (who was also very gay) drag her around on these Friday night shenanigans.

The blonde cocked her head to one side, a drunken ripple of concern crossing her face as she perched beside the dark titan. "Hey, are you okay? We can head in early if you don't want to be here." Raven bit her lip as she thought this through, before elbowing her friend towards the dance-floor. "I'm just tired, but I am… I will be fine. Don't let this spoil your evening." Kyle raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. "If you say so. But you don't need to be so damn stoic all the time. If something's bugging, hit me up, or…" She suddenly grinned. "...you could find a raunchy beauty in here, somewhere." Raven snorted into her tea, flipping the girl off as she assured her she'd keep it in mind. "Scram. That girl won't wait forever"

Grinning, her friend melted into the crowd, and Raven sighed; dropping her head onto her arms as she leaned dejectedly against the counter. It wasn't just the late night exhaustion getting to her: the whole 'normal' thing was just too confusing. Since her defeat of Trigon as a young teen she'd been more in touch with her emotions, which meant she'd suddenly been faced with problems she's never even noticed, before; her dreams or sense of self… or sexuality. Known for being stoic she found herself drifting away from the other titans for a time, unsure what to do with her newfound "_freedom". _Somewhat bitterly, she chuckled in a wry grin, remembering that "freedom is the worst kind of cage".

And now, she was here. Dressed in dark jeans and misery, scuffed docs leaning edgily against the bar. She snorted, suddenly disgusted by her self-righteous whinging. "Self pity is for suckers" she muttered angrily, looking for the barman so as to order another drink. If she was here she may as well enjoy it, even if it wasn't her usual cup of tea.

The stool beside her creaked as someone swung around beside her, raising a pale arm to flag down the barman with a winning smile. "I'll have a walking fish with sweeteners" the mystery woman (_girl?)_ drawled, before turning to the Raven and grinning. "...And a refill for whatever this one wants. It's a crime to be sitting along when you're _that_ gorgeous." This was too weird. Blushing furiously, Raven looked slightly to the right to catch a glimpse of the slender girl beside her; perched elegantly on her chair as she leaned over the bar with one pale hand laced through her bubble-gum pink hair, and the other drumming an obsidian ring in a racy but recognizable tune - at least to Raven's ears.

"A children's Crusade on Acid? Wouldn't have taken you for a _Margot_ fan." The girl spun around to face her, as she elfishly winked and exclaimed. "So, she's super cute _and_ has great taste. Do you have a name, miss…" She trailed off, and both girls gasped as pink cat eyes met void purple. _"Raven?" _"Jinx…" Despite the pounding music and piercing strobes, the space between them was suddenly thickened with a tense silence. Until, Jinx threw a hand melodramatically in the air, before knocking her head on the bar in frustration. "What the _hell_ is this? Why you? And…" She trailed off, muttering something unintelligibly distraught. Raven was torn. True, she hadn't seen the villainess in _years_, but they were enemies and… and the waves of distress emanating from Jinx's hunched form were making her incredibly uneasy. Concerned, almost.

Steeling herself with a deep breath, she rested a hand on the girl's bare shoulder; closing the space between them as she muttered soft apologies. For what she didn't know. But it seemed to be working, as Jinx's breathing steadied and she raised bleary eyes to once more meet Raven's own violet orbs. If the demoness didn't know better, she'd think Jinx was feeling… depressed? Bitter? By why now? And why did she sense that these feelings were Raven's fault?

The barman returned with Jinx's drink, raising an eyebrow at Raven. Jinx leaned into her shoulder, both girls stiffening slightly at the second touch. "You didn't order" she mumbled quietly, bringing a blush to Raven's cheeks as she quickly asked for a chai tea - maybe that would soothe her nerves. Jinx's cocktail remained untouched, as they sat there with an unexplained sadness bridging the void between them.

When it arrived, Raven's tea was also left alone, both girls quietly watching the ebb and flow of patrons all around. Was it the embrace they were so reluctant to break? Or was it something more… But as moments are, this one was broken by the vibration of an incoming text, from Kyle. The girls sprang apart and raven dug around in her pocket, blushing as she snorted with indignation at the flickering screen.

_LOOKS LYK U AND UR EX NEED 2 SORT SOME THINGS OUT, I'LL LEAVE U 2 IT BUT TXT IF YOU WANT A HAND _

Jinx giggled as she read the text over Raven's shoulder, the tension slightly easing as both girls broke into hysterical grins. "Your ex? What kind of sick joke is _that?"_ Raven suddenly sniggered, elbowing Jinx jovially as the enchantress's mouth dropped open in a surprised O. "Cat got your tongue?" She grinned, glad to be rid of the silence. _"Although." S_he internally chastised herself. _"It's probably just sleep deprivation making me crazy." _Jinx returned a softer smile, lacing her fingers through the demon's hand. "It's lovely when you laugh, you should do it more often." Breaking the grip on her hand, Raven turned slightly in a pink flush, when Jinx also whispered "It's cute when you blush, too. Probably turns girls _right_ on…" ...Before bubbling with laughter at Raven's heightened embarrassment. When Jinx stopped laughing, they shared an uneasy grin, before Raven cursed and began to stare at her feet. This was her. _Raven. A Titan. With Jinx. _The gravity of the situation was overwhelming. And not without consequences.

Guttingly, she began to speak. "Jinx… I'm having a better time, but I don't even know you. And with everything that happened before, this just doesn't feel rig...umph" Jinx closed the gap by placing her hand over Raven's mouth, looking seriously at the demoness as the Hex Master stole her turn. "Raven. I know that we aren't the best of friends… well, hell, we were enemies. And we're on different sides of the law and _yes_ I don't even know you but this feels good and I want to see how it plays out." The last few words tumbled out in a nervous blur, but they hit Raven right where it hurts. Right in the solar plexus of her heart. The neon lights flashed obnoxiously, but it was like the world of noise had ground to a halt. That outside there was nothing but the two of them… "Nothing but the two of us" Raven whispered. "What" Jinx demanded, looking confused. Blushing furiously, Raven offered a small smile. "Nothing that matters, now."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jinx ran a finger through her hair. "Good. Well, not to break the moment…" She grimaced, gesturing to the increasingly drunken crowd. "... But would you like to finish this at mine? I won't try anything, I swear." With a start, Raven noticed how the girl's hair was wound around her shoulders, framing her face instead of in it's usual freaky horns. In fact, this was nothing like the Jinx _she_ remembered at all. Could it really do such harm? Except for…_ "Robin"_

"okay… what? Rae, I expected you to say many things, but bird brain was not one of them"

Offering Jinx a wry, bitter grin, Raven began to explain. "Back when we first joined the teen titans we signed a contract… of rules, almost. And one of the most important things was no fraternizing with criminals. Especially…" She gestured between them. "...Not romantically."

Jinx looked unimpressed. "So what? I mean he doesn't have to find out, and besides, the worst that he could do is…" _"Jinx." _The dark titan steeled her emotions as the enchantress nervously met her gaze . "... I could be kicked out of the titans.

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_yes, it's short and yes I am so sorry for lack of edits but HEY if you want this continued then review asap before I get bored of this pair. I'm still only halfway through chapter four of the other fic, but I'll get there!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jinx's eyes widened in shock. "...okay, WHAT? I understand that birdbrain has some control issues, but that's insane! The Titans are your family, the tower is your home! How could he just… he just…" The thief was practically sparking hexes in her sudden rage; Raven looked away and shrugged. "Yeah, but it's just how it is. Ever since... Red X, Robin's wished that the world was more black and white. But it's not. And he believes that "treacherous" actions should have equally severe consequences." A cold feeling was beginning to settle in her gut, the slow wind-down of disappointment, coated in dread of her next words. Jinx attempted to speak, but was silenced by a wave of Raven's hand as she pushed back her chair. "I… I'm sorry Jinx. It's over." She gave a sad smile as she backed away. "Even though it never really began."

Before she was swallowed by the crowd, Raven looked up once more to meet Jinx's eyes. She looked like she'd been slapped, like tears could fall at any seconds from those pink-kitty-cat eyes. Frozen at the bar, almost not taking in what had been said. But her clenched fist confirmed that she had, white knuckles grasping her glass so hard it would surely break. _Like you broke her heart._

And then Raven was pushing away, internally gasping as she fought through the crowd for the door. Rebuilding her stoic mask, she donned her hood as she gave the bouncer a swift nod and slipped through the back door. On the street she shivered, and it had nothing to do with the sudden, biting cold. Too distracted to fly, she quietly muttered her mantra as she headed for the nearest taxi stand at a brisk pace, quietly sending mental apologies to Kyle. Maybe she'd text when she was back in her room. Maybe she could talk, when she was somewhere safe.

Without warning, a pink blur threw Raven against the tarmac, and she tussled with her attacker down the stairs of a winding, brick-walled side street. Raven attempted to throw her attacker with her feet, but she was caught, and they crashed on the cobblestones at the bottom with a yelp of pain. The world spun, and Raven slowly dragged the rooftops and stars back into orientation as she regained her bearings. And looked up into her opponent's face.

_It was her_. "You again!" She snarled in frustration. "Why can't you just leave me ALONE?!" Brick cracked beneath the force of that last word, her soul self exploding outwards to crush Jinx against the nearest wall. She hit the ground gasping, as Raven loomed above, furiously. Angry at herself for wanting what she couldn't have, Robin for his stupid rules, and Jinx for bringing this whole damn catastrophe up in the first place. But she was also… sad. This wasn't the girl who she'd fought in the streets all those years ago. Remembering her eyes from before, this Jinx seemed… haunted. Broken.

Coughing, Jinx used the brickwork to stand, and slowly she hobbled into a defiant stance; evenly meeting the dark Titan's gaze. "Raven… this isn't… this isn't how I planned things to go." There was a pause, wind whistling through the guttering above.

Briefly, a smile flickered across her pale face. "I didn't mean for any of it. Especially…" Jinx gave a hollow laugh. "It was a _huge_ mistake to push you down a slight of stairs." A tear hit the ground. And another. Still caught at an impasse, Raven was torn. Unnerved.

Pushing down her hood, she sighed, apprehensively stepping closer to the villaness. "I didn't mean to upset you." Pink eyes widened. "I wish things could be different, but…" Raven shrugged, looking away. "You just have to realise that they can't." The empath didn't need to look at Jinx to feel the betrayal radiating from her; the disappointment and fatigue that came with her rejection. "I'm going now. Please…" She sighed. "Don't follow me."

She'd reached the foot of the stairs when she was tackled for a second time; this time crashing into a pair of lips and arms that held her fast in a passionate embrace. Her brain struggling to process the events unfolding before her; at first she didn't respond, but when the villaness began to draw back she turned their positions to hold Jinx against the wall, their tongues battling for dominance in this bitter, back-alley twirl.

After several intense moments they broke apart, gasping, wide eyed and shaking. The demi-demon was almost in a sense of shock, unable to push the thief away, yet unable to accept this was not wrong. If Jinx shared these concerns, she kept it well hidden; suddenly flashing her signature cheshire grin as she wrapped her arms around the empath's neck and drew her closer. "Not interested, huh…?" She whispered seductively, trailing her teeth along Raven's collarbone in a way that made the empath tremble with anticipation as she suppressed a moan. Running her hands down Raven's sides, Jinx slowly brought their faces together, looking for the right moment to… "STOP!"

Breaking free, Raven forced their embrace apart and darted forward, tripping and sprawling on the ground. Jinx rushed forward, concern replacing the predatory grin she'd worn mere moments ago. "Raven! Are you okay?" Scrambling backwards, Raven hit the wall and raised a hand in a pitiful defense. "Weren't you listening? We can't do this! I can't do this!" She let out a sob. "I just… can't."

"Raven. Look at me." Jinx knelt by her side, her tone firm. Raven raised her eyes, and once more time in the outside world froze. "I know you're scared. But… doesn't part of you want this?" She looked uncertainly at the empath, cocking her head to one side. "Didn't you… don't you _feel_ anything?"

"_But that's just the problem_!" Raven wanted to yell. "_You make me feel and it's bad enough that you're female, you're a criminal! But I can't stop this, same as I couldn't stop trigon and save Terra and save…" _She was drawn back to the real-world when a hand softly cupped her face, drawing her eyes back to meet Jinx's gaze.

"It's just…" Raven began to speak, her voice barely lower than a whisper. "...It's not meant… It's not meant to be you."

Jinx sighed, and moved to sit beside Raven, leaning against the grimy wall. "I see." She rested her head on Raven's shoulder, oblivious to the blush the empath desperately tried to suppress as the thief looked into the moonlight. "But that's always the way, isn't it?"

"We screw up. We're human. We fall for people we're not supposed to. And…" she looked back into Raven's eyes. "We fight to save a forsaken planet." The bitter words rang true, and for a time they were silent. Heart thudding, Raven thought over the thief's… offer.

It's true she didn't believe in love at first sight. But this wasn't marriage. And Robin _was_ a busy guy, surely he wouldn't… maybe…

"Scared?" Jinx asked. Raven poked her tongue out, bitterly amused. "_I don't __**do**__scared." _Jinx huddled closer into the Empath's hoodie, "well, I am." She muttered. It made up Raven's mind.

"You said we could finish at your place?" She mumbled, half-heartedly wondering if the villaness wouldn't hear. But Jinx suddenly sprang to her feet, jubilant as she extended a pale hand. "Well!? What are we waiting for?" Both girls blushed as Raven fell slightly against Jinx as she was pulled up, before the empath laced her fingers with those of a very surprised Jinx.

Who then dismissed the unusual forwardness with a flick of her head, as the two girls wandered back out into the moonlit streets of Jump. Clouds were rolling in from the distance.

It looked like rain.

_Author's note: umph, it took a while to get started, but I think I know where this is going now? I hope I didn't make Raven too mopey for ya': I was just thinking back to episodes like "Fear Itself" where suppressing her emotions is a no-go and she's actually scared as all hell. As for wee Jinxie, let's just call that little birdie "the aftermath of unrequited love." But that's all. FOr now XD_


	3. Chapter 3

When Jinx moved away to unlock the door of a small, dim apartment block Raven instantly noticed the absence of her warm touch; despite the short time they had been holding hands. Switching subway lines for a district on the far east side of town, Raven quickly lost her bearings; with the majority of meta-criminal incidents occurring in the CBD or further west she'd never needed to venture so far away from the Tower.

After three tries the door sprung open with a soft 'click', and Jinx gave a mock bow as she held open the door. "Ladies first" the hex caster grinned, and internally Raven sighed at her cheek. For a moment the lights flickered before sparking back to full; coating the room in a soft, yellow glow. The thief's apartment was very… different to what the empath had been expecting. The walls were coated neatly with a warm red colour, and despite the carpet being patchy an assortment of paintings and bookshelves made the place feel like someone's home, as did the sagging sofa by the wall and the battered twin-table set beneath a window-sill bursting with plant life. Smiling as she gestured towards a vibrant poppy, she commented "I didn't know you had green fingers, Jinx." The girl blushed, "yeah, I'm not the luckiest sort but they seem to like me. Dunno why." Quickly scooting over to straighten an armful of magazines and throw a sweater through a door in the corner, Jinx blushed, shrugging without meeting Raven's eyes. "It's not much, but it's home. Well, more than our base, anyhow." Raven stepped forward, self consciously draping her arms around the hex caster's waist as she looked back into her eyes. Should have known she's still got her team." Raven quietly mused, before Jinx broke her train of thought as she turned away and asked: "So, you're a tea drinker, right? Monk's blend or Chamomile?"

The clock in the kitchen blinked just past four am when Raven quietly teleported in, moving to the sink to grab a glass of water. Leaning against the counter, the empath breathed out a slow sigh of relief. Robin was none the wiser, and her night with Jinx…. smiling into her glass, she looked out across the bay; so lost in thought she didn't notice the hiss of the sliding doors, and the footsteps that followed, until….

"Friend Raven?"

Stifling a gasp, Raven spun around to face her friend, who sleepily grinned at the Empath. "You are back! I had come simply for the late snack of night, and you have returned! I trust your evening was… pleasant?" Her cadence rose suddenly at the end of her sentence, her eyes widening slightly in a way that made Raven suddenly uneasy. "Starfire… is something wrong?

The alien suddenly looked away from her neck in a fierce blush, before smirking slightly. "You have had the fling?" Raven jerked backwards as though slapped, her glass exploding in her hand. "What!? How could you…. possibly…" Starfire met Raven's gaze shyly, with a tinge of mirth. "Your shirt in on the outside, and you have the…. um…" Raven broke her composure with a gasp, and lifted her hand to the place on her neck which had previously held the alien's gaze. Even without a mirror, the concentrated pain that erupted when she pressed down in that one spot was unmistakable.

That damn Jinx! Blushing furiously, Raven struggled to retain her composure, resisting the urge to yank her shirt up in a fruitless effort to cover her neck. "I… er… nights with my friends can get a little crazy. This is nothing of consequence, and…" The empath took a deep breath. "...I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention anything to Robin." Starfire began to speak, but Raven continued. "I know that he is my friend, and cares for me very deeply. However. I would hate for this to impinge on his views of my professionalism."

Starfire was silent.

"Friend Raven… I know that Robin would do no such thing. But this is your choice to make, and I will hold my silence with your respect." With that, Starfire turned towards the fridge. "Goodnight" she chimed as Raven began her retreat towards the door, absentmindedly vanishing the shards of broken glass somewhere into the void. She couldn't bring herself to look back and meet her friend's questioning gaze. " 'night" she monotonously intoned.

Back in her room, she peeled back her civvies and absently tossed them into the laundry basket in the corner. Standing by the mirror in her bra and panties, the purple bruise beginning to form on her neck was unmistakable. But now she was alone, she didn't feel any regret. Not with the memory of jinx on her lips. Falling into bed, Raven stifled a grin. "Looks like I'll be wearing that cloak, for a while."

The next week passed in a blur. Between the battles and training sessions Raven barely had time to meditate, let alone check her civilian phone for updates from the outside world. It shouldn't have been a surprize when she found twelve new messages, eight on them from jinx. "Make that nine" Raven thought with mild amusement, as her phone briefly buzzed and flickered with the sorcerer's caller ID. Her human friends had wanted to chill, but Jinx? She must have been as impatient as she was unlucky; because her frequent texts, although seemingly innocent from monday night, had devolved into petty threats by the following weekend. Inwardly, Raven grinned as she typed back. "I can't kiss you senseless from the afterlife." Suddenly, there was rapid knocking on her bedroom door; the empath stuffed her phone under a pillow and levitated forward to receive the titan on the other side. The door slid open, and she yanked her hood up - slightly too late. "Yo Rave...n WHAT was THAT!?" Beast Boy had never been the most subtle, and his eyes bugged out as he pointed to her neck, a tinge of amusement barely perceptible underneath his current state of total shock.

She met his gaze with a steely glare. "I don't know what you're talking about." The green bean vehemently shook his head. "Nuh uh. I saw it!" He grinned. "Raven's got a hickey!" Blushing furiously, Raven swatted at his ear, and he easily dodged. "Beast boy" she hissed through clenched teeth. "Be quiet!"

"Why?" He absently stated. "It's just the two of us here. And besides." He looked at her seriously. "You're not one to do things lightly, are you? If you're going that far with someone - believe me, I want no details!" She shot him a glare, to which he grinned. "It means they're pretty special. And that's good for you, right?"

Raven was stunned. She knew from past experience that Beast Boy was more perceptive than he seemed, but this? She grasped him in a firm hug. Beast boy grasped her tightly, and then they broke apart, grinning. "Anyway…" The mutant began to smirk, and Raven felt her smile disappear with a sudden feeling of unease. He was planning something.

"So… seeing as I'm on laundry this week…" Oh snap. "It's time for another round of the newest classic and the hottest sport ever... STANK BALL!"

"Did I hear someone say STANK BALL?" A door down the end of the hall bust open, and Cyborg was upon them, in a metallic blue and white blur. "A BOO YAH! You guys are going down!" He fist pumped the air and then draw a wad of dirty laundry from behind his back. The other two titans stepped back and took defensive stances, waiting for the whistle. Inwardly, Raven grinned. "If anyone's going down this afternoon, it sure won't be me..."

Meanwhile, Raven's phone buzzed under her pillow. " Very wry, Dr Phil. If you're still interested, meet me at Midnight Espresso at eleven; and if things go well, kissing is just the beginning of what I have in mind…" When Raven picked up her phone an hour later, she smirked. It was going to be a long day.

Author's Note: awh, you guys are the best! There aren't many of you, but the support is much appreciated!

I've finally drafted the plot line (now there actually is one!) and there's going to be some decent jinx/rae in the next chapter. As now demonstrated (thanks bobbymelvin!) reviews make me write faster! If you want another chapter, leave a review!

You could tell me if there are things I need to work on, or any literary personal preferences of yours which influence your reading of this piece, OOC qualms, or just telling me that you enjoyed it! If you didn't like this chapter/story, I'd prefer that you didn't just tell me you hate it, tell me why! Hope you're all having a good weekend!  
-Irmalin :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jinx grinned as she grasped Raven's hand under the table. "Wait… what!? No. Way." Raven enunciated her words clearly, looking sternly at the enchantress across their table. A waitress sauntered past under the dim lighting and neon sculptures, her tray throwing shadows across their table and the surrounding notice-boards. Cat-eyes twinked as Jinx laughed.

"_Yes_ way. I've done this _heaps_ of times before. The chick who's manager at this place is totally cool. She _loves me." _Raven scowled at that last comment.

"Jinx. This is serious." The enchantress quirked her head, her grip on Raven's hand loosening. "I just… _you_ just can't afford to get caught. A cinema? That's just _asking_ for trouble." They were interrupted by the approach of the short-haired waitress from before.

"I couldn't help but over hearing. The Paradiso Cinema? Wow hun!" She winked at Jinx. "You have great taste. Plus, it's out of the way enough for a _super_ romantic date!" She grinned, earrings jangling as she swept up their glasses. "Babe, you should totally let her drag you out there. Even if you don't like movies, it's worth it for the decor!" The woman winked as she sauntered away. Jinx relinquished her grasp on Raven's hand to pose smugly across the table. Raven sighed, and Jinx's pale face was flush with victory.

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it. If I see so much as a sniff of the police…." Jinx shrugged.

"Yeah yeah, we're gone. No matter how good the… movie, gets, any sign of trouble and we split. I know the drill." Raven sighed as they stood to leave, smiling in spite of herself.

_I'm really putting myself on the line for this girl, aren't I?_

* * *

"...Besides." Raven queried. "Isn't it a little late for the movies?" Jinx merely laughed, her cat eyes glinting in the street lamp's glow.

"Not on a Tuesday. The manager keeps it open late. Special favor pour moi. _If…_" She paused for effect. "_You __**know**_ _what I mean…"_ The empath stopped dead in her tracks.

"WHAT?!" Jinx quickly turned heel as the street lamps in near vicinity began to flicker and groan.

"Rae! I'm just _kidding! _They have a different late night to be quirky, is all." Raven remained where she was, still as a statue. "Raven?" Jinx edged forward, nervously.

"_Idiot." _The street lights resumed their dull yellow glow, and silence filled the road. WIth a small smile, Raven looked back at the thief. "Okay. But please don't joke like that. Not yet." With a small smile, she shrugged and clasped the enchantress's hand. Jinx was flabberghasted.

"I… rae… look… did something happen? I'm really sorry and it was out of line and I'd totally never..." She was rambling. With a smirk, Raven closed the distance. To shut her up… if nothing else. When she pulled back Jinx was wide-eyed, and if possible looking even more confused. Suddenly she threw her head back and laughed, before pulling Raven down the street as thunder echoed overhead. "We'd better get going. Unless you _want_ to get caught in the rain?" The empath smirked, and leant in to whisper in Jinx's ear.

"That wasn't how I'd planned getting wet, this evening…"

* * *

When they took a sharp left down a nearby alley, Raven tensed and Jinx squeezed her hand in reassurance. A few feet away was a dim-lit door, with a tarnished bronze sign reading "PARADISO" beneath a flickering, neon palm-tree decal. Jinx broke her hold to hold open the door, which opened to let soft, red light break onto the pavement. "Ladies first," the thief jibed, and shaking her head in mock offense Raven stepped through. Into a place unlike any she'd been before.

It didn't have the grandeur of the Vatican Palace, or the spirituality of stonehenge but she still struggled to keep her composure as she was immersed in the seductive aroma of pizza and oven-fresh cookies. They now stood in the first of a small series of rooms, painted soft orange in the few places you could see the plaster wall. Most of the space was covered in movie posters. And not just ads for hollywood flicks, either. The entire place was shrouded in a rainbow of genres; even featuring films from way back in the sixties. Framed mirrors were placed strategically above eighties bar stools and squashy chairs, and silvery ferns adorned with dried sea-creatures finished the picturesque - but bizarre - look. Through a wide arch was an open kitchen setting, and food cabinets crammed with "organic vegan/vegetarian and gluten free" goodies, ranging from chunky almond cookies to an elaborately tiered 'satay rice bake'. Jinx laughed delightedly as Raven's eyebrows twitched. "You like?" Speechless, Raven broke into a shy grin. "The owner's kiwi and the shift manager's totally nuts. She denies it but," she laughed, "I _swear_ they have a thing."

They ducked into the near-empty room, and took their places to order. The only other clients were a goth couple and a few hipster teens; flicking paper footballs across a table outfitted with a retro game console while they waited for their film.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." Jinx broke into an easy grin as an apron-clad employee sashayed from the kitchen. "Rae, I'd like to introduce you to Anna. Anna, this is my girl: Raven." The girl (woman?) grinned and leaned confidently across the counter.

"And what can I be serving you _fine_ young ladies this evening?" The employee in question was short, but by no means tiny. Thick muscles rippled under soft curves showing through her singlet, where an elaborate tattoo snaked over one shoulder to end near her wrist. Pink and blue streaks clashed shamelessly in her short, brown hair which was cut messily to frame elaborately pierced pixie ears. Beneath her stained white apron, Raven could make out a pair of foreign military fatigues, streaked with paint. She flirted with Jinx shamelessly as they placed their order, before reaching out a hand to the demi-demon. "Good to meet ya' chikadee. You keep this one out of trouble, yeah?" Looking down as she clasped the proffered hand, Raven saw upon closer inspection that the girl's arms were marred by a silver webbing of scars. Thick white stripes wrapping light, tanned flesh in a firm hold. She raised an eyebrow at Jinx, who simply shrugged.

"We go way back." Anna grinned.

"That we do. I'm all for fighting those capitalist pigs, but getting thrown in the can is not something you should make a habit of. Capiche?" Jinx had the decency to look slightly ashamed when both girls turned to give her exasperated glares. Shooting the couple a final grin, Anna vanished through the kitchen door and the two girls walked away with tickets and drinks.

* * *

"_The Solitude of Prime Numbers?" _Jinx chuckled happily as she dragged Raven over to the door.

"It's an italian film. Thought you'd dig the bitter-sweet-outcast frame." Jinx stifled a yawn as she dropped her head onto Raven's shoulder. She mumbled something Raven didn't catch, before closing her eyes and whispering, "I'm glad you're here with me."

When the doors finally opened the hipster crew abandoned their game and sprinted into the rapidly emptying theater, leaping into the seats of a yellow Morris Minor, parked by the wall amongst the scattering of strange seating options spread about the theater. There was a large assortment of squishy couches and arm chairs, as well as vintage cinema seating and even a set of airplane seats. Time passed in a blur on a checkered couch beneath the light box. It was a brilliant film, but sitting beside the thief was rather… distracting. When the doors re-opened for half time, the pair reluctantly disengaged their lips and Jinx slyly removed a hand from beneath Raven's shirt. Anna grinned as she handed them a plate of cookies. "Seems like some people have been busy…"

* * *

When the movie ended, even Raven was feeling the gentle lull of sleep. Dragging Jinx from the theater, she smirked. "Do I have to carry you back home now?" The meta human grunted sleepily and buried her face in Raven's neck. The streets were almost silent, silver in the street lamps after the rain. Unlocking the apartment door, Raven dropped Jinx gently on the bed, and flicked off the light as she turned to go. "Wait." She turned, uncertainly meeting sleepy fuchsia eyes in the gloom. "Stay."

She didn't need any more invitation. Stripping down to her underwear she joined the thief beneath soft sheets, and curled together like children they drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Across the bay, Beast Boy peered into the darkness of Raven's room. Yawning, he turned tail and padded down the hall to his own quarters. "Where on earth is she at this time of night?"

_Authors note: um… I dunno? I admittedly forgot that I said I'd publish tonight so I just wrote this. A couple of edits and I'll flick it up. The story is actually going somewhere at long last. Hopefully chap5 will be online by the end of the week. My first try at a romantic scene in a fanfic. It's much easier with OC's. XD I've also employed some 'tips' from my high school english teacher 'cuz I don't have a beta. Do they work?_

Did you like it? No? Kinda? Totally? I live for reviews and would love to know what's on your mind after reading this. And they make me write faster, harharhah :)  
xoxo - Irma.


End file.
